Vos OS sont arrivés ! 4
by L' Attaque Des Yaoistes
Summary: Berthold x Annie ! Un action ou vérités qui va tourner à la déclaration ! ( histoire de Historia ) ( OS n 4 pour connaître les autres allez sur notre profil ;) ) !


**Commande de Nath MN**

\- Berthold, action ou vérité ?

\- Heu... action ?

\- Va avouer tes sentiments à Annie !

Internat du lycée Brusbatt. Il est 20 heures. Notre heure de repos avant celle d'étude. Nous sommes six. Reiner, Eren, Armin, Jean, Marco et moi.

Les trois premiers et moi dormons dans la même chambre, Jean et Marco se sont invités.

\- Hein ?! Mais Reiner, j'aime pas Annie !

\- Dit-il en rougissant, ajoute Armin, les yeux sur son téléphone.

\- Armin, tu fais quoi ? Demande Eren en regardant.

\- Je lis un Ereri sur Wattpad. Regarde pas, y a du citron.

\- Watt- quoi ?

\- Innocence, quand tu nous tiens... Ironisa Marco.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que tu l'es plus, toi ! Ricana Jean. Ni innocent, ni vierge !

Nous écarquillons les yeux, sauf Armin, qui lance :

\- Jearco.

\- Vous êtes ensemble ?! M'exclamai-je.

\- Vous l'avez fait ?! Renchérit Eren.

\- Alors là.. je savais que vous étiez ensemble...

\- Reiner ! Reiner, reste avec moi ! Criai-je en le secouant.

\- Reibert, lâche Armin, encore sur son téléphone, complètement blazé.

Je lâche Reiner, qui tombe de son lit.

\- Raaah ! Bon, Berth', tu vas le dire à Annie ?

Je déglutis, et regarde Armin, qui lève les yeux.

\- On peut avoir du BeruAni ?

Je rougis et me lève.

\- Je vais y aller !

Nous sortons de la chambre et allons devant celle de Mikasa, Annie, Sasha et Petra. Je toque, le coeur prêt à exploser, et Mikasa passe la tête par la porte.

\- Annie dort, Sasha est allée voler à manger avec Connie et Petra est partie dans la forêt.

\- Ah, d'accord... désolé du dérangement...

Je retourne dans la chambre, un peu triste.

\- C'est pas drôle... gémit Eren, déçu.

\- De toute façon, ça va être l'heure du Riren- de rentrer dans nos chambres, pardon. Livai n'aime pas le retard, tu le sais.

Eren, Armin et Livai partagent la même chambre. On est 17, donc ils ne sont que trois.

\- Bon, je vais aller voir Christa avant d'aller dormir, soupira Reiner.

\- Jean, on y va ? Ryô et Jirô doivent nous attendre pour jouer aux cartes.

\- Allez, à plus les gars ! Lance Eren en sortant.

Jean se lève, suivi par Marco, et part. Reiner s'en va à son tour, et je m'allonge sur mon lit.

\- Christa va mieux avec Ymir ou avec Reiner ?

Je sursaute et tombe du lit.

\- A-Armin ?!

\- Yumikiri ou Reista ?

\- Heu...

Je me rasseois sur mon lit.

\- Ymir.

\- 16 à 1 pour le Yumikiri.

\- Pas difficile de trouver qui a voté pour Reiner et Christa...

\- Bon, cette fois j'y vais !

Armin s'en va. Je remarque alors qu'il est presque 21 heures. On toque à la porte.

\- Ah... heu... entrez ?

La porte s'ouvre sur... ANNIE ?!

\- Ah ! Mais Mikasa m'a dit que-

\- C'est pour être tranquille.

Elle referme la porte et s'assoit sur le lit de Reiner, à côté du mien.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Ah... heu... je... je...

Zut, je perds tout mes moyens !

Je prends une grande inspiration :

\- JETAIMEESTCEQUETUVEUXSORTIRAVECMOI ?!

\- Pardon ?

\- Jetaimeestcequetuveuxsortiravecmoi ?!

\- Calmement...

\- Je t'aime... est-ce que... tu veux sortir avec moi... ? S'il te plaît... ?

Je ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. J'en rouvre un et vois Annie me sauter dessus. Nous tombons sur mon lit.

\- A-A-A-A-ANNIIIIIE ?!

\- Bien sûr que je veux sortir avec toi ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

Elle me sourit.

Il paraît que j'ai fait un nosebleed et que je suis resté à l'infirmerie toute la nuit. N'empêche, le lendemain, Annie et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

\- Voilà, on sort ensemble ! Ai-je clamé.

Ils nous ont tous applaudi, sauf Armin.

\- Je vais écrire une fanfic BeruAni. J'aurai besoin de vous interviewer pendant cinq heures.

\- Et pareil pour Livai et Reren, a ajouté Casti, la petite naine.

\- PAS MAINTENANT LES DEUX OTAKUS ! A crié Mikasa.

Après, moi, je m'en moque, tout ce qui m'importe à présent, c'est Annie, et c'est tout.

 **\- END -**

 ** _699 mots (T-T presque 700)_**

 ** _20/07/2018 (Anniversaire de Nagisa et Tooru Oikawa - Assassination Classroom et Haikyuu !)_**

 ** _#Historia_**


End file.
